Forum:SS Draco
So I found one of these when farming Crawmerax. I play a soldier and I have machine guns that have better accuracy and damage. Does the fire cause that much increased damage? I assume it doesn't light them up as much as a Hellfire. Thanks, Lorddiggler. Well, think of it as a Hellfire that lights half the time and is screaming yellow and makes a big nasty sound when you shoot it. All things considered, a good weapon if you got a decent one from Craw, but not game breaking as some might view the Hellfire. warhound33 To answer you directly - Yes, the fire does cause much increased damage ... when it triggers. You would think that the Draco being a Legendary would proc x4 but it doesn't. You can test this yourself by firing a Hellfire into a wall and then a Draco. You'll note that the Hellfire procs on every bullet and that the flames last a long time while the Draco stops proc'ing after the first 10~15 rounds and the flames don't last long. Only the Hellfire and Volcano proc x4 continuously. So, yes, the Draco will cause x1~x4 more damage in the first dozen rounds. Therefore, using the Draco in short burst would be best. Get yourself an Altas Ogre, the best MG in the game. MeMadeIt 00:03, April 7, 2010 (UTC) since i got all 3 "best mgs" i must say i prefer draco and serpens over the ogre, tho i play lilith, so with my usual 5+ spark the amount of elemental trigger are sometimes excessive (as well as mostly tormentor) And the draco is basically just a mg with a drastically tuned up fireelemental, its just that for a mg, it is awesome elementalDemonique 10:30, April 7, 2010 (UTC) By far, the Serpens is the best MG in Knoxx.'' Extertionist'' Extertionist, you play with modded guns and don't know the difference between them and legit guns, your opinions will forever be invalid. TreeJs 16:05, April 7, 2010 (UTC) +1 internets to you treejs. A Lonely Nomad 16:08, April 7, 2010 (UTC) The problem with the Draco is that it doesn't proc x4 and is ineffective against Fire-immune enemies. The Serpens is ineffective against Corrosive-immune enemies and when there are obstacles that intercept half your shots. The Orge lacks none of these problems - no enemy is immune to Explosive damage, it procs 90+% of the time, and it doesn't have looney zig-zag flight paths. Of all the MGs, none kills as well as the Orge. MeMadeIt 17:14, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Brick + ogre + rapid reload and endowned + bombardier COM with + to elemental chance = I WIN!!! A Lonely Nomad 17:19, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Sure Memadelt, the Ogre might hurt them fucking shit, but is it as much as fun as hearing them cry for rescue or hitting all your serpentine projectiles on all ranges? if you ask me with owning all mgs, draco and serpens are best, they both hit hard, have drastically increased clip, less recoil (all atlas guns have a material based increased recoil of 3%), and if you happen to get one with barrel 3 or 4 and body 3, they are awesome good proc'ing, ogre has a lower elemental pool then either serpens or dracoDemonique 17:47, April 7, 2010 (UTC) : "ogre has a lower elemental pool then either serpens or draco" - the Draco? Nonsense! Anyone who has both knows better! Simply fire both against a wall. The Draco stops proc'ing after the first dozen rounds and then only procs once about every 50 rds after that! The Orge procs over 90% continuously! If the Draco is supposed to have a larger tech pool then it's broken cuz it doesn't work in-game! -- MeMadeIt 01:39, April 8, 2010 (UTC) PartName="Draco" CashValueModifier=WeaponPartCost6_Legendary TechLevelIncrease=10 Rarity=WeaponPartRarity3_Uncommoner IdleAccuracyRegenRate=-0.250000 WeaponPerShotAccuracyImpulse=-0.250000 WeaponSpread=-1.000000 WeaponClipSize=0.800000,None (sns mat3) PartName=".3" CashValueModifier=WeaponPartCost4_Rare TechLevelIncrease=2 Rarity=WeaponPartRarity4_Rare WeaponDamage=0.100000 WeaponClipSize=0.500000,None PartName="Ogre" CashValueModifier=WeaponPartCost6_Legendary TechLevelIncrease=10 Rarity=WeaponPartRarity3_Uncommoner WeaponDamage=0.150000 (atlas mat3) CashValueModifier=WeaponPartCost4_Rare TechLevelIncrease=2 Rarity=WeaponPartRarity4_Rare WeaponDamage=0.200000 WeaponPerShotAccuracyImpulse=0.110000 WeaponFireRate=-0.050000 WeaponClipSize=0.150000,None CardWeaponPerShotAccuracyImpulse=3.000000 PartName="Serpens" CashValueModifier=WeaponPartCost6_Legendary TechLevelIncrease=12 Rarity=WeaponPartRarity6_Legendary IdleAccuracyRegenRate=-0.250000 WeaponPerShotAccuracyImpulse=-0.250000 WeaponSpread=-1.000000 WeaponDamage=0.150000 WeaponClipSize=0.800000,None (serpens material) PartName=".2" CashValueModifier=WeaponPartCost3_Uncommoner TechLevelIncrease=1 Rarity=WeaponPartRarity3_Uncommoner IdleAccuracyRegenRate=-1.000000 MaxAccuracy=-2.000000 WeaponDamage=0.050000 WeaponClipSize=0.420000,None WeaponReloadSpeed=0.190000 okay, draco and ogre have the same base tech pool, but atlas has only on highlevel material bonus to elemental, and serpens has 2 more on base The thing might be that ogre has better other elemental boosting as well it does not proc more, or do you see alot of real explosion or just the small ball of flame every now and then? "live fire" tests with 2 absolute equal ogre and draco on my siren trigger the draco more often (tormentor classmod) It should be noted that atlas guns are less accurate and kick harder with minimal increased rof, whereas both draco and serpens improve accuracy, recoil and clip size Demonique 07:29, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Yes, lots of large explosions for the Ogre, none for the Draco after the first 10~15 rounds. You talk about testing equal weapons but then use a Tormentor cmod which enhances elemental effects covering up the Draco's deficiencies. Drop the cmod and retest. My test: *3 identical Lvl 59 Glorious MGs (Body5, Barrel5, Mag5, Stock5) - Ogre 329/91.3/12.5/69/x4 Exp , Draco 285/93.9/8.8/124/x4 Inc , Serpens 303/93.9/8.8/120/x4 Cor *Ogre v Draco - Ogre does 15.4% more base damage, 2.8% less accurate, 42% faster, 80% less capacity. 5 second burst, Ogre does 20,563 base damage, Draco does 12,540. The Draco takes about 15 seconds to empty one mag doing 35,340 total damage. In the same time, the Ogre can empty one mag, reload, and empty a second mag doing 45,402 total damage, 22% more than the Draco. Elemental damage multiplers would make these differences even greater. *Target Test Fire - Ogre and Serpens proc continuously until empty. Draco stops proc'ing after the first dozen rounds and only twice more until empty. Burst-fire bullet impacts are identical. Under sustained fire, the Ogre does recoil more (Serpens the least) but is negligible, even at distance. *Enemy Test Fire - Going thru Road's End and Crimson Armory, the Draco kills 2x slower than Ogre and Serpens, 3x slower against Badass and Devastators. (Even a Lvl59 199/82.9/12.5/55 Hellfire was more effective against these higher enemies.) Watching the damage numbers as the DoT procs, it's obvious that the Draco is not performing as would be expected. *Conclusion - For being a Legendary, the Draco seems 'broken' as it doesn't proc any better than other MGs with just x2 Incendiary, certainly not like the Hellfire's x4. Since the Draco does not proc the same as the Ogre and Serpens, it's total damage is drastically less. The Draco and Serpens are ineffective against related elemental resistant enemies. No enemy is Explosive resistant. Explosive elemental damage applies all-at-once while all other elementals do DoT. The Ogre does more base damage, more elemental damage, and fires faster. Bottom line - The Ogre simply kills faster than the Draco ... and the Serpens too. I'm not saying the Draco sux. It is fun to use. It's just not in the same class as the Ogre, Serpens, or Hellfire. -- MeMadeIt 14:36, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Thats true, a draco is not an elemental weapon of power like the 3 mentioned above, I think it may be broken, seems a bit under powered for a legendary, maybe with the red text being gone so are the special effects, so besides the fact that it has the x4 incendary and +100 mag size, it isnt anything more special then any other MG with stats close to it, I wonder if the gun was made in willowtree with the red text would it effect the elemental powers of this gun, maybe, that should be tested cause this gun seems like a rly close relative of the serpens, made by sns also, i would like to see this gun be almost the fire equiv of the serpens TreeJs 15:37, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Except fort he damage resistant enemy types, both my draco and serpens perform overly well, and tormentor just adds elemental pool to all types, maybe it is my luck, but my ogre barely proc's whereas my draco (body3 barrel3 mag5, stock does not affect elemental but ive put a 5 for trials) replaced the mauler title with draco for the style as well since the titles have no effect besides flavour text, still for me the draco, even without classmods, triggers like 3 times more often but that it just has standard dot effect reduce it effectivity drastic, at least it stacks and it murders well So i conclude we could say, theres some personal luck quite well involved which seems to be doing great for me with serpens and draco, and for you the ogre performs better Could it be you got the ajax spear ogre? that has a increased techpool and is imho the most powerfull to be obtained (still farming ajax for one, a friend of mine does not dupe and she has one, and murders like a tigress in a house of bunnys on dope) Demonique 17:52, April 8, 2010 (UTC) I guess I shouldve added from a soldiers perspective, because having +5 spark and tormentor class mod is gonna do ALOT for the draco, and almost nothing for the serpens, so for a soldier, the serpens has WAYYYYY more elemental power then the draco TreeJs 17:56, April 8, 2010 (UTC) you do realise that the draco isnt as powerful as it was intended because it doesnt have its red text. Roboticsuperman 20:04, April 8, 2010 (UTC) you do realise that stating blatent facts is for dummys + do tell exactly what the red text does please TreeJs 20:06, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Legendary titles have no other effect except giving a gun the rarity "legendary" and the red text, all effects of a legendary arise from its parts, not the title As well the serpens is an elemental weapon therefor does spark increase the serpens elemental power which is firing the serpentine bullets instead of normal shotsDemonique 20:49, April 8, 2010 (UTC) spark increases elemental effect chance, serpens will always proc the poison so spark essentially doesnt boost the serpens at all, same with a hellfire, spark does nothing for a hellfire TreeJs 21:03, April 8, 2010 (UTC) "Could it be you got the ajax spear ogre?" *sigh* No. The test Ogre is based on the first Ogre I got before DLC3 was released. Maybe I should question the source of your Draco? -- MeMadeIt 21:59, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Before you start falsely accusing and to save Demonique some time, and to end the hellfire BS quick, Twisted Barrel, NOT prefix... and if your using a siren and you have +62% elemental effect chance (5spark and tormentor mod) then im pretty sure the Draco would be brought almost up to par with the serpens and ogre, don't ask me why I haven't tested it yet (MG for soldiers nooby sirens....) TreeJs 22:15, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Elementals for sirens nooby soldiers ;p Anyways, my first draco i probably threw away cuz it wasnt a orange one, but i know i got one somewhere in the headland and one in caverns (i hacked the titles afterwards onto it, often reducing their effectivity) The ajax spear ogre i meant is the one that is an ajax spear but is named ogre since it got that elemental, therefor i did not question your weapons origin, just which of the 2 ogres it is, since my second is from ajax and it delivers a greater punch then my equal leveled predlc3 ogre And the serpens doesnt trigger the elemental dot always, that only happens with the special bullets Demonique 03:14, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Demonique would you be down to trade that ajax ogre? anything you interested in? TreeJs 03:25, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Nope i just looted it very recently and it is too awesome^^ and since i dont dupe am sorryDemonique 03:45, April 9, 2010 (UTC) TreeJs, if you are PS3 then I can trade or give you an orange Lv. 54 Ajax Ogre (244 dmg, 91.3 acc, 10.6 f/r. 55 clip, x4 expl, +31 mag, +71 recoil red, +55 dmg) if you want. I don't really need anything other than a Bessie...which i don't NEED, just desire. Send me a message first @ psn Kwakwakwa and I'll get it to you. Sisiutl 360 :( but thank you for the offer TreeJs 15:13, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Isnt there something screwed up with the name on the Draco? I think i have one but im not sure, i picked up an s&s machine gun with fire element and a 123 round magazine. Could this be it? I know it doesnt say draco,and its purple rarity. Sounds like it, though if my readings are correct with magazine 5 and the Draco accessory it would have 104 rounds, can you look at it on WillowTree to see what its components are? ---Some Person.